


Selflessness

by symmetricalwitch



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Manga & Anime, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetricalwitch/pseuds/symmetricalwitch
Kudos: 1





	Selflessness

The corridor was dark. Kid could feel the small child attached to his leg as Bianca forced him to move forward. The trio continued in silence until Bianca’s voice spoke to him. “Stop right there.” The Grim Reaper did as he was told, planting his feet in their place. He heard the witch move from behind him, followed by a loud hiss of air as light spilled into the corridor. Kid squinted his eyes, and Adaya’s grip on his leg tightened. He moved one of his hands onto her head, twisting his body since his wrists were cuffed together. “Alright, move,” Bianca demanded. Kid stepped into the well lit room, where Tadashi’s form was leaning against a mahogany desk. Kid hadn’t expected Tadashi to have a well established hideout. Tadashi’s piercing blue eyes were scanning over a sheet of paper, and Kid could see it was a file on Eibon. He finally looked up from it, a look of shock and amusement claiming his features as he saw the Shinigami. 

“Well, well, well.” Tadashi pushed himself off the desk. “Hello. Grim Reaper. I didn’t expect you to be the pick of the litter.” The Kishin made his way towards Kid, whose own amber eyes never left his movement. “You look different without those stripes in your hair.” Kid raised an eyebrow in response, and Adaya snapped her head to look at Kid, letting out a loud gasp at the sight of Kid’s hair. 

“Kiddo! Your stripes are gone!” She exclaimed, her eyes filled with confusion. Kid looked down at her, then back to Tadashi.   
“What did you do?” He asked. 

“Those chains around your wrists are engraved with a spell that strips away the power of whatever person they happen to be imprisoning. In this case, it’s you,” Tadashi grinned. “Congratulations! You’re human!” Kid swallowed, fear trickling up his spine. If he was human, he wouldn’t be able to protect Adaya should they try anything. 

“I’m human…?” He whispered. 

“Yep! Should’ve known you’d sacrifice yourself to protect your precious Meisters,” Tadashi smirked until his eyes fell on Adaya. Then he frowned. “Although, I didn’t anticipate a child accompanying you.” 

“That makes two of us…” Kid replied. The child hugged Kid’s leg tighter, whimpering quietly. 

“Sorry, Tadashi. We didn’t mean to grab her too.” Bianca stated, bowing a bit. Tadashi shrugged. 

“It is of no consequence. All we need to know is where his team is heading to next,” he slipped off his suit jacket as he stepped in front of Kid. The Shinigami looked to him, raising an eyebrow. “Where are they heading, Reaper?” 

“I can’t say,” Kid replied. 

“That’s what I thought you’d say,” Tadashi confirmed. He drew his hand back in one swift motion and landed a hard slap with the back of his hand across Kid’s face. Kid’s body stumbled backward, nearly trampling over Adaya. She gasped and quickly let go of his leg, stepping away from him. Kid’s mind entered a panic without her being there.

“Kiddo…” Adaya whispered, looking at him. He looked back at her, a small stream of blood spilling from the corner of his lips. Kid knew the risk he was taking in keeping quiet; however, he also knew Tadashi wouldn’t hold back now that he was human. 

“Kid, you can make this very easy or very hard. It’s your choice,” The kishin balled up his fist. Kid swallowed, the taste of copper filling his mouth as he looked away from Adaya and at Tadashi. The Reaper used the back of his hand to wipe the crimson liquid trickling down his chin. Then he pursed his lips together. The lives of his teammates were at risk, and Kid wasn’t about to budge on his decision. Tadashi took Kid’s silence as his answer, his lips curling into a malevolent smile. “Suit yourself.” Tadashi stated, allowing his fist to collide with Kid’s temple. The Grim Reaper fell onto the ground, and Bianca flinched when she heard the crunch that resulted from Tadashi’s blow. She had been underestimating his strength. 

Kid’s head was swimming, and he blinked repeatedly as he tried to wipe the black dots away from his vision, but he was interrupted when Tadashi grabbed a fistful of his raven hair. Tadashi yanked Kid’s form to its feet. Kid could hardly find it in him to stand even with Tadashi’s help. He had really done some damage, and without his Reaper body, it could kill him. Much to Bianca and Kid’s horror, Tadashi brought his fist down onto the same temple. Kid let out a soft cry of pain as his legs gave away and he landed in a heap on the ground. 

“Kiddo, no!” Adaya screamed, her little mind already fearing the worst as her soul perception let her watch Kid’s soul faded in and out. She was hiding behind Bianca’s legs, tears streaming down her face. Kid tried his best to look at her, to reassure her that he was okay, but the world was spinning to0 fast, and he couldn’t focus. 

“Wow! You’re not even fighting back! What kind of leader doesn’t fight back to preserve the new world? Are you sure you’re cut out to rule the new world?” Tadashi asked as his fingers found their way back into Kid’s hair once more. He practically dangled the poor man in the air. 

“I-I still have a lot to learn…” Kid groaned, trying to keep his sentences coherent. Tadashi rolled his eyes, releasing Kid’s hair and letting him pile up on the ground again. The Kishin drew back his leg and swung it forward, landing a heavy hit straight into Kid’s face. The Reaper’s head snapped back, a soft crunch filling Bianca and Adaya’s ears. That was enough to make Bianca look away. She didn’t want this, for Kid’s sake. She felt the conflict start a war within her stomach. Nonetheless, she remained in place to keep Adaya safe. The child had buried her head into the witch’s leg, mumbling something that she couldn’t quite make out. Her hand rested upon Adaya’s head, trying her best to offer her any comfort. 

“At this rate, Kid, I don’t think you’ll make it,” Tadashi looked at Kid’s body as he lay on the floor, and a feeling of giddiness spread to the Kishin’s limbs. His mouth only grew wider as he smiled, the face of a true demon. “Where are they heading, Kid?” Part of Tadashi hoped he wouldn’t answer. He crouched down to look at Kid’s bloodied face, admiring his work. His nose was spilling blood at an alarming rate, possibly from the hematoma he had just given the Reaper. There was even a gash on Kid’s temple that leaked his crimson liquid onto the ground. Kid’s amber eyes looked to Tadashi’s blue ones, and he managed to turn away in response. “Look at me,” Tadashi said, grabbing Kid’s face. He planted his thumbs directly by Kid’s tear ducts, which were now moist with fresh tears from Tadashi’s pressure by his broken nose. His face was swelling, the underneath of his eyes a deep purple. “I won’t ask you again. Where are they going?” Kid only looked to him, gritting his teeth in pain. “Fine.” Then, Tadashi thrust his thumbs as hard as he could into Kid’s eye sockets. The Reaper screamed loudly as he felt blood trickle down his face and mix with the liquid that was already there. Soon, Kid’s world was dark, and Tadashi pushed Kid back onto the ground. 

Adaya had torn her face away from Bianca’s leg when she heard Kid scream. She tried wiping her tears from her eyes, only for more to take their place. 

“Kiddo, please… Just tell him…” She whimpered, sniffling afterward. Kid turned his head in her direction, now relying on his hearing. 

“I can’t love…” he said weakly. Adaya forced herself to look away from Kid, his bloodied face making her stomach turn. “If I tell him, sissy and the others will be hurt.” He didn’t know that Adaya had looked away from him, but he offered her a smile despite the pain he felt. He was surprised he had lasted this long. 

“You’re willing to risk your own life despite the fact they aren’t here to save you?” Tadashi scoffed. “That’s pathetic.” Tadashi folded his arms across his chest, and Kid turned his head in his direction. 

“T-they are following orders…” he stated, trying to push himself into a sitting position, but the pain was too much for his human form to handle. So, he collapsed back onto the ground, groaning softly. 

“What about the girl?” Bianca asked, her hand still resting atop Adaya’s head. Kid tried to look at her.

“They still won’t come… someone on our team knows Tadashi enough and said he wouldn’t hurt a child… they are under strict orders to stay away…” Kid responded. 

“Well, that leaves more fun for me,” Tadashi grinned as he drew his leg back to land another kick on Kid. 

“No!” Adaya shouted, yanking away from Bianca. The small girl flung herself on top of Kid, ignoring his cry of pain as her tear filled eyes looked up at Tadashi. The Kishin stopped, looking back at her. “Don’t hurt him anymore!” She looked away from Tadashi to wrap her arms around Kid as much as she could. His blood stained her clothes, but Adaya didn’t care. She had to keep him safe. “You can hurt me all you want… but, please… leave Kiddo alone…” The Kishin felt his chest tighten up, and the air around him seemed to grow thin. 

“A-Adaya, please…” Kid’s hand weakly reached up, his fingers landing atop Adaya’s head, and she hugged him tighter. “It’s okay…” 

“It’s not okay, Kiddo!” She screamed, burying her head into his chest. “You’re my best friend, and I can’t lose you!” She wept softly, nearly hyperventilating from her sobs. Bianca felt her own chest tighten, and she looked away. 

Tadashi couldn’t hurt a child, not even emotionally. He couldn’t kill Kid in front of her no matter how much satisfaction it would bring him. There would be another time. Tadashi sighed. 

“Take him and leave,” he stated bitterly. 

“Really?” Adaya asked as she looked up.

“Tadashi, they are going to have to navigate through the desert. Kid won’t make it, and she will die out there too,” Bianca said. Tadashi threw his hands up. 

“That’s not my problem anymore. Take the goddamn Reaper and go,” he repeated. 

“But… but…” Adaya started. 

“Go before I change my mind!” Tadashi shouted, and the girl shrank into Kid. He wanted to end Tadashi there for scaring her, but there was nothing he could do right now. Kid would have his time. Adaya scrambled to her feet. 

“Come on, Kiddo,” she whispered, gently pulling on Kid’s hands. “I’ll lead you…” 

“Thank you…” Kid managed to get to his feet, his legs shaking horribly. Adaya wrapped one of her fingers around Kid’s and led him towards the corridor in which they had entered. Once Tadashi was sure they were out of sight, he looked at Bianca. 

“We have to relocate. I’m letting them know they are in the desert. We can’t be here when they arrive,” he stated, turning to his desk. Bianca nodded. 

“I’ll let everyone know,” she said as she left the room. Tadashi gripped the edge of the desk in anger, damning himself for having a weakness. That child was going to be the cause of his demise.


End file.
